


Let Me In

by Trelkez



Category: Train to Busan (2016)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Embedded Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: this heart's full of nevermore
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterevanesce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterevanesce/gifts).



> Thanks to SDWolfpup for beta!
> 
> Content notes and visual triggers in end notes.

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Glen-hansard-let-me-in-lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: zombie apocalypse, gore, pregnant woman in danger, child in danger, death of parent, zombie deer, brief image of dead fish at 0:03, train crash, bite wounds, blood, trauma, grief
> 
> Visual triggers: Much of the footage contains mild flicker from light through train windows. Rapid cutting on motion in places.


End file.
